NUEVAS ACTITUDES
by Angelibriel
Summary: RON HARRY Y MIONE AHORA VEN DE UNA MANERA DISTINTA LA VIDA...--- NO SE PUEDE SER SIEMPRE BUENO, PERO ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA ALTERNA NO SON EL TRIO QUE TODOS CONOCEN Y ADORAN--- AQI QUE NO ESPEREN CORAZONCITOS ROSAS Y MUCHO AMOR --- TERMINADO.
1. NUEVAS ACTITUDES EL PRINCIPIO

ESTOS TRES PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A ROWLING Y NO A MI... SOB...  
  
SOLO SE LOS TOME PRESTADO UN RATO, DESPUÉS SE LOS REGRESARE .... BUENO, ¿DE QUE VA ESTO? BIEN HARRY , RON Y HERMIONE TOMAN UNA NUEVA ACTITUD... SON ADOLESCENTES CON UN FUTURO INCIERTO PERO QUE SE FIGURA OSCURO ANTE EL REGRESO DEL LORD OSCURO ...  
  
ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ... VOTRE MAUVAISE SORCIERE... SU ÁNGEL OSCURO URUMEI...  
  
NUEVAS ACTITUDES.  
  
El regreso del lord oscuro presagiaba días igualmente tenebrosos. Aun durante su caída su nombre fue impronunciable. Ahora regresaba con todo el poder que un día soñó. La marca tenebrosa se dejaba ver de nuevo. El horror azotaba nuevamente a la comunidad mágica.  
  
Alejado de todos los menesteres mágicos Harry Potter, el niño que vivió (y sobrevivió), descansaba sobre su cama. Estaba leyendo las cartas que le enviasen su amigos y devorando sus obsequios de cumpleaños (pepas de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate, goma de mascar y demás ).  
  
Una idea rondaba su mente. Aun no había hecho participes a sus amigos de sus pensamientos y tenia miedo de decírselos. Sentía algo raro dentro de si. Un sentimiento de impotencia insoportable.  
  
El año anterior Voldemort, el que no debe ser nombrado o el que usted sabe , había estado a punto de matarlo. Pero por una casualidad sus varitas resultaron ser gemelas y no podían atacarse entre si. Harry le daba vueltas al asunto, Dumbledore había dicho que el hechizo mas poderoso haría vomitar los últimos hechizos a la otra varita. Entonces ¿era el mas poderoso que Voldemort? Si era así, por que no había salvado a Cedric. Se sentía culpable de la muerte de joven Hufflepuff.  
  
El 1º de septiembre se acercaba y aunque los otros años había esperado con ansia ese día, ahora se sentía muy confuso, no deseaba volver a Hogwarts. Mione y Ron eran su único aliciente para regresar. Sus mejores amigos.  
  
Mione les había dicho que les tenia una sorpresa. Cuando se encontraron en el anden 9 y ¾ Ron venia con ella y tenia una cara de espanto total. Cuando llego a donde Harry se coloco a su espalda.  
  
- Oh Ron, venga, no seas infantil - le soltó Mione, saludando con una sonrisa a Harry.  
  
- Aleja esas cosas de mi - miro a Harry suplicante. Hermione alzo una jaula plástica con tres enormes tarántulas. Ron odia las arañas, recordó.  
  
- Mione, para que son?  
  
- Vamos a buscar un vagón y se los explico.  
  
Ron continuaba tras Harry y alejándose lo mas posible de Mione. Finalmente en el vagón ella tapo con una franela azul la jaula y Ron se calmo, aunque no mucho.  
  
- Recuerdas que en segundo año estuviste en Knockturn- Harry asintió - nos dijiste que había amuletos y libros de hechizos prohibidos... y bueno yo ... - de una pequeña bolsita color rosa Mione saco un maltratado libro negro y se los tendió.  
  
- Pero ... Mione - dijo Harry - no tiene ni titulo y - hojeándolo - esta en blanco - se lo paso a Ron para que lo viera mas de cerca.  
  
- Quizás funcione como el diario de Tom - aventuro Ron. Mione asintió.  
  
- Este - tomándolo de las manos de Ron - funciona con sangre  
  
Harry y Ron la miraron desconcertados, había algo raro en Mione. La puerta se abrió. Neville Longbottom con su enorme sapo Trevor estaban en la puerta. Estaba muy serio y por un segundo temieron que hubiera escuchado su conversación. Un incomodo silencio fue roto por el escandaloso grito de Neville.  
  
- Los extrañe mucho - dijo arrojándose sobre Harry primero y después sobre Mione y Ron.  
  
- Yo también te extrañe - dijo Mione.  
  
- Estoy en un vagón con Seamus y con Dean, yo solo quería saludarlos - su rostro estaba rojo - bueno eso era todo, nos vemos después .  
  
Ron se acerco a Mione olvidándose de momento de las arañas a los pies de la chica. La abrazo y beso en los labios. Harry no podía creérselo, parecía que algo andaba mal, muy mal con todos ellos, "conmigo también" recordó.  
  
- Esta era otra de las sorpresas Harry - le anuncio Ron recostando su rostro en la cabeza de ella - después de todo no pudimos seguir escondiendo lo que sentimos. Nos hicimos novios hace una semana.  
  
- No dices nada  
  
- Me dejan sin palabras, que quieres que diga  
  
- Felicidades  
  
- Oh Harry, si no fuera incorrecto también querría ser tu novia  
  
- Oye - exclamo Ron sonriendo, "espero que sea una broma" pensó.  
  
- Felicidades - grito Harry y se abalanzo sobre los dos abrazándolos y besándolos sonoramente en la mejillas.  
  
- Oh - limpiándose - no exageres Harry  
  
- Bueno, porque no volvemos a lo nuestro  
  
- Si así quieres - encogiéndose de hombros y agachándose para besarla.  
  
- Me refería al libro  
  
- Ah, bueno; pero de una vez aprovecho - la beso nuevamente, Harry y Mione rieron.  
  
- Me alegra que sean novios, ya empezaban a cansarme tus bobos celos Ron  
  
- A mi me siguen cansando, porque crees que me beso? Solo por que sintió celos de que Neville me abrazara. - A poco tu no te sentiste celosa cuando el me abrazo a mi?  
  
- Por supuesto que no  
  
- Es que yo le gusto  
  
- Estas loco  
  
- No, Ginny me lo dijo, el año pasado fueron juntos al baile. El le dijo que le gustaba su cabello por que era idéntico al de la persona que le gustaba  
  
- Eso no quiere decir que tu le gustes - dijo Mione - el que le gusta es Harry  
  
- Oye - exclamo riendo - yo paso. Pero Ron tu no eres el único pelirrojo. También hay chicas pelirrojas y están Fred y George.  
  
- Bueno - sonrojándose - el me escribió una carta y dijo que yo le gustaba  
  
- Pero como? - grito Mione - ese estúpido squib  
  
- Jajaja  
  
- De que te ríes  
  
- Ves como si te pones celosa, como crees que Neville sea de esos. Pero me gusta verte celosa  
  
- Eres un tonto - se dejo caer en el sillón.  
  
- Bueno y que hay con el libro  
  
- Ya les dije necesitamos sangre - bufo Mione  
  
La puerta se abrió con un fuerte empujón. Draco seguido de Crabe y Goyle aparecieron.  
  
- Draco - dijeron al unísono poniéndose de pie. La ultima vez que habían visto al rubio le habían lanzado hechizos a la vez creando divertidas combinaciones.  
  
- El pobretón, la sangre sucia y el cara rajada - dijo lanzándoles una mirada de desprecio - inseparables como siempre.  
  
- Y tu y tus amiguitos. Cuanto les pagas para que te sigan como perritos falderos Malfoy?  
  
- No creo que eso te importe weasley. Tu no podrías pagarles.  
  
- Harry - murmuro Mione - por que no golpeas a alguno y a si obtenemos la sangre  
  
- Si - dijo Harry sin pensárselo dos veces.  
  
Minutos después la nariz de Harry sangraba profusamente.  
  
- Suerte que llego el nuevo prefecto y se los llevo que si no, te dejan hecho papilla  
  
- Mione por que no me detuviste  
  
- Necesitábamos la sangre - le contesto  
  
- Solo me utilizas, recuerda que ya tienes novio, debes aprovecharte de el no de tu mejor amigo  
  
- Oye, es el primero y quiero que me dure  
  
- Gracias Mione - dijo Ron besándola en la mejilla. Acerco el libro y Harry agacho la cabeza haciendo que la sangre de su nariz cayera en el libro  
  
"MALDICIONES PASO A PASO"  
  
El titulo en grandes letras rojas apareció al instante.  
  
- Se supone que somos los buenos - dijo Harry - para que queremos eso - se coloco nuevamente la mano en la nariz y alzo la cabeza.  
  
- Ser buenos no significa ser tontos Harry - bajo la cabeza - soy una sangre sucia - hizo un gesto con la mano para evitar que Ron hablara - lo soy. Malfoy lo dice todo el tiempo. Los muggles serán los primeros junto con nosotros , los sangre sucia. No deseo morir ni ver a mis padres muertos Harry. No podemos estar aquí sin hacer nada mientras afuera se desata una guerra. Nuestros enemigos están cerca y debemos jugar con sus mismas armas.  
  
- Yo ... estoy con Mione, Harry y no queremos dejarte de lado y su tu no quieres nosotros no lo haremos pero por favor - ojos suplicantes - acepta.  
  
- Yo ... no se que decir... tengo que pensarlo - Harry salió con la cabeza muy en alto... a causa de la hemorragia nasal claro.  
  
Ya habían pasado varios días y había evitado tocar el tema del dichoso libro con sus amigos. No los había evitado por que los quería y no deseaba hacerlos sentir mal.  
  
Ron le había pedido prestada la capa invisible para entrar en la habitación de las chicas y molestar a Mione. Un grito de esta le indico que lo había conseguido.  
  
- Donde estas - grito Mione - ya veras cuando te atrape weasley  
  
- Que me vas hacer - pregunto Ron apareciendo a su lado  
  
- Esto - dijo ella y lo tiro al sillón cayendo ambos sobre Harry y lo beso  
  
- Creo que esto empieza a gustarme  
  
- Acepto - dijo Harry. Ron y Mione se quedaron como estatuas  
  
- Que dijiste  
  
- Que acepto -lo abrazaron  
  
- Oh Harry  
  
Era difícil ocultarse los tres bajo la capa de Harry ya que habían crecido mucho , sobre todo Mione, en las vacaciones. Se deslizaron pesadamente por el castillo. Llegaron a una de las torres del castillo.  
  
- Podemos quitarnos la capa - dijo Harry - ya pasamos a Filch  
  
- Ay, que incomodo es esto  
  
- Dilo por ti Mione, yo disfrute del paseito.  
  
- Eres imposible Weasley  
  
- Lumus. Aquí es perfecto.  
  
- Que maldiciones aprenderemos  
  
- Bueno - bajo la cabeza - la pagina 18  
  
Maldiciones imperdonables. Rezaba el capitulo 2 del libro. El uso de estas maldiciones pueden causar pena perpetua en azkaban, decía un letrero en diminutas letras de un color amarillo semejante al color del papel y que pasaban casi inadvertidas.  
  
- Segura Mione - pregunto Ron  
  
- Aja - un leve asentimiento  
  
- Cruciatus - leyó Ron  
  
- Imperius - Mione  
  
- Y avada kedabra - con la voz apagada. Harry.  
  
- Quiero el cruciatus - se adelanto Ron - me encantaría ver al estúpido Malfoy retorcerse bajo mi varita.  
  
- Quiero el poder del imperius - dijo con seguridad Harry - quien sabe y algún día me enfrente a Voldemort - un leve estremecimiento de sus compañeros que no vio o fingió no ver - ya veremos quien es mas fuerte.  
  
- El avada para mi - los fijo a los dos con una mirada fría - ya veremos quien cae primero.  
  
- Uno para todos - dijo Harry sacando su varita y poniéndola al frente. Mione sonrió pero Ron no entendió ya que el nunca había leído a Dumas y mucho menos visto una película de los tres mosqueteros. Ella lo golpeo en el hombro con el suyo indicándole con un gesto que la imitara sacaron al mismo tiempo sus varitas.  
  
- Y todos para uno -  
  
- Y ... todos para uno - dijo Ron  
  
LO ESCRIBÍ SOLO PARA MOLESTAR A UNA AMIGA... NO LE GUSTO. HACE UNOS DÍAS ME REGRESO LAS HOJAS EN DONDE ESTABA ESCRITO .... SIN EMBARGO ESTE CONTINUA... 


	2. NUEVAS ACTITUDES 2

YA SABEN QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SI ASÍ FUERA ME LLAMARIA ROWLING Y NO ESTARÍA ESCRIBIENDO ESTA SARTA DE ESTUPIDECES SINO ESCRIBIENDO EL SEXTO LIBRO DE HP.  
  
ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO EN REALIDAD YA ESTA ACABADO ES SOLO QUE SI LO PONÍA TODO EN UN SOLO CAPI HIBA A SER MUY ENFADOSO LEERLO.  
  
Tuvieron que copiar los hechizos en unos pergaminos que llevaba siempre con ellos. No resultaba practico tener que empapar en sangre el libro cada vez que quisieran estudiarlos.  
  
- Creo que ya es hora de dejar la teoría y empezar con la practica  
  
- Que - Harry casi se ahoga cuando escucho a Mione  
  
- Tenemos que hacerlo algún día no  
  
- Es demasiado pronto no creo estar preparado  
  
- Para que? - pregunto Ron que llegaba en ese preciso momento  
  
- Entrar a la parte practica de nuestro entrenamiento - le informó  
  
- Y que vamos a utilizar, yo pido a Draco, eh - dijo Ron entusiasmado  
  
- No seas bobo Ron no podemos practicar en humanos ... todavía - lo ultimo mas despacio - para que crees que son nuestras pequeñas Slytherin?  
  
- Quienes? - inquirió Harry  
  
- Asi les puso a esas cosas -  
  
- Si, las mas gordas son Craba y Gola y la mas pequeña Draga  
  
- Suerte que cuando compraste a croshan ya tenia nombre  
  
- Gracioso  
  
- Entonces yo escojo a Draga - levantando la mano  
  
- Me da igual cual me toque  
  
- Que bueno por que la única que se quien es, es la pequeña draga  
  
En la noche y cubiertos con al capa invisible subieron a la torre donde iban a estudiar los hechizos batallando un poco mas a causa de la jaula de las arañas. Quien sabe como convencieron a ron para que consintiera a viajar de esa manera.  
  
- Quien Será el primero -  
  
- Yo - dijo dando un paso al frente Harry  
  
Saco su varita. Mione puso una araña gorda y asquerosa sobre un escritorio. Ella se quedo quieta. Harry cerro los ojos fuertemente y los volvió abrir. Fijo a la araña con una verde mirada de sus ojos esmeralda.  
  
- Imperio - exclamo apuntando su varita a la criatura. La araña no se movió ni hizo nada.  
  
- No funciono? - pregunto Ron  
  
- Por supuesto que si. Harry le ordena que se quede quieta  
  
- Ah. Bien Harry  
  
- Era sarcasmo Ron  
  
- Lo sabia. Yo también sarcastiaba - ¿existe esa palabra? uh . pensó Ron  
  
- No puedo hacerlo. Lo intentaras ya Mione  
  
- Yo primero - dijo Ron.  
  
Hermione saco la araña mas pequeña y la puso sobre la mesa.  
  
- Engorgio - grito Mione. Ron dio un paso mas atrás. Una enorme araña de unos veinte centímetros estaba ahora sobre la mesa  
  
- Mione, no tenias que agrandarla  
  
- Imagina que es Draco - le dijo Mione tocando su hombro  
  
- Crucio - dijo con voz sibilante. La araña se encogió sobre si misma y se retorcía de un lado a otro bajo la maldición - demonios - grito Ron haciéndose a un lado cuando la araña cayo de la mesa y rodó cerca de el retorciéndose aun. Perdió la concentración y la araña salió corriendo.  
  
- Petrificus totalus - grito Harry. La criatura se quedo como petrificada- Reducio - recupero su tamaño original y Mione la metió en su jaula.  
  
- Creo que es mi turno - saco la ultima araña - espero hacerlo bien - riendo  
  
- Suerte - le dijo Ron  
  
- Avada kedabra - una luz verde casi imperceptible broto de la varita y un suave ruido como ronroneo se escucho. El rayo toco a la araña sin embargo no paso nada - demonios - maldijo - creo que aun no tengo el poder suficiente.  
  
- No se preocupen, las maldiciones que escogieron son mas difíciles y por lo tanto les llevara tiempo.  
  
- El Cruciatus es difícil también Ron. Sin embargo tu lo hiciste a la primera.  
  
- Es diferente, yo imagino que es Draco quien esta bajo la maldición. Dime Mione ¿tu piensas en alguien?- Mione denegó - Harry? - el mismo gesto - lo ven. Es mas fácil para mi ya que odio a Draco tanto como para verlo sufrir. Ustedes también lo odian pero no como para querer matarlo y no te serviría de nada tenerlo bajo tu mando, cierto.  
  
- Tenemos que seguir estudiando.  
  
Todas las noches dedicaban una hora a la parte practica y Harry y Mione repasaban nuevamente la teoría mientras ron montaba la saeta de fuego de Harry.  
  
- Que tal el vuelo? - pregunto Harry a Ron cuando este aterrizaba  
  
- Excelente Harry - se sentó a su lado - como va eso  
  
- Creo que bien  
  
- Espero que esta sea la noche - dijo Mione apretando el pergamino en su pecho.  
  
Esa noche subieron nuevamente en la torre. Ron ya dominaba totalmente el cruciatus así que le cedió su araña a Mione que aun no había dominado el avada.  
  
- Imperio - murmuro - la araña empezó a dar vueltas cada vez mas rápido hasta que parecía un pequeño rehilete negro  
  
- Lo estas logrando - dijo Ron en un susurro para no romper la concentración de Harry. Este bajo su varita y la araña se detuvo. Harry se volvió a verlos con una sonrisa en sus labios  
  
- Felicidades - le dijeron al mismo tiempo  
  
Mione tuvo dificultades. La araña tardo mucho tiempo en morir. Harry perfecciono el imperius y después le cedió su araña. A la tercera noche Mione lo logro.  
  
Un rayo verde casi cegador y un ruido como de agua corriendo. La araña cayo fulminada como por un rayo.  
  
- Bien Mione - dijo Ron y la beso. Harry sonriendo se acerco a ella y la abrazo  
  
- Estamos listos. Para la segunda parte - dijo Harry. Los otros lo miraron sin comprender - HUMANOS - la voz sibilante como una serpiente. Una sonrisa tímida al principio y después mas franca y abierta apareció en sus rostros.  
  
- Te sientes bien - pregunto Ron a Harry - estas bien?  
  
- Si - dijo intentando levantarse sin lograrlo. Ron le tendió la mano y Harry después de pararse apoyo su cuerpo sobre el de su amigo.  
  
Mione estaba en un sillón. Con la mirada seria vigilaba a sus amigos. Ron había estado practicando el cruciatus sobre Harry durante casi una semana. Recibió a Harry entre sus brazos.  
  
- Todo esto es debilitante para ustedes - les dijo - tu cruciatus es fuerte Ron y el imperius de Harry es simplemente perfecto pero no deben de hacerlo tan seguido. Me preocupa su salud.  
  
- Estaremos bien Mione - le dijo Harry acomodándose en su regazo - solo necesitamos descansar y estaremos como nuevos.  
  
- Mione, necesitas perfeccionar tu maldición - sentándose a su lado y recostando su cabeza en el hombre de Mione empezó a acariciar el cabello de Harry mientras lo fijaba en una mirada llena de cariño - no puedes practicarlas sobre humanos, pero podemos ir al bosque prohibido así cuando menos puedes entrenar con esas enormes arañas que encontramos en segundo año o con algún hombre lobo.  
  
- No es necesario - dijo ella - se que puedo hacerlo. Debemos irnos ya si no, no nos levantaremos mañana y la primera clase es con Mcgonagall  
  
Ron y Harry acompañaron a Mione hasta las escaleras que subían a los cuartos de las chicas. Ron le dio un largo beso en la boca, Harry sonrió al verlos juntos, al fin, y felices.  
  
Ron miro a sus compañeros de cuarto. Seamus Dean y Neville dormían como unos bebes, ni una sola vez se habían percatado de su ausencia. Extrañamente, Ron estaba despierto aun después de cinco minutos de haberse acostado. Harry estaba sentado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, se levanto de pronto y tan bruscamente que Ron pensó que pasaba algo malo.  
  
- Harry - murmuro  
  
- Si Ron - su voz siempre calma, se giro para verlo. Sus gafas brillando con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.  
  
- N.. nada - dijo el. Se recostó nuevamente - adonde vas? - pregunto.  
  
- A darme un baño  
  
- Un baño? Estas loco Harry? - se levanto justo a tiempo para cogerlo cuando tuvo un desvanecimiento - Mione tiene razón, para variar - dijo haciendo un gesto - estas muy agotado  
  
- Me tengo que bañar Ron - dijo Harry riendo, una sonrisa cansada - me siento como un Slytherin  
  
- Que?  
  
- Apesto  
  
- Ah... pero de cualquier forma estas muy débil - le paso el brazo por la cintura y el de Harry por su cuello - pero si insistes..  
  
- Insisto - atajo el  
  
- Entonces te ayudare a bañarte  
  
- Que?- Harry se separo un poco de el - estas loco - exclamo, su sonrisa era solo un recuerdo  
  
- Por Merlín Harry somos amigos desde primero además ya he visto a otros chicos desnudos, recuerda que tengo 5 hermanos mayores. Recuerdo una vez que Fred y George ...  
  
- Pero ellos son tus hermanos Ron y bueno yo... - Harry se sonrojo  
  
- Y si te prometo cerrar los ojos  
  
Finalmente Ron convenció a Harry. Lanzaron un hechizo calentador al agua mientras Harry se desvestía. Sus ojos se fijaron en Ron que empezaba a quitarse su túnica, bajo ella llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla bastante gastados y una camiseta.  
  
- Que haces? - le pregunto Harry, solo unos bóxer cubriéndolo.  
  
- No querrás que me moje todo, no? Además puedo aprovechar de una vez para bañarme.  
  
- Bueno - se encogió de hombros.  
  
Harry se había dejado los bóxer, Ron llevaba una tanga muy apretada. Harry le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.  
  
- Mione me las obsequio, son tan incomodas  
  
- Pero te hacen ver tan sexy - dijo Harry con la voz afectada  
  
- No te burles Harry - el volteo a otro lado cuando Ron se las quito y las tiro a un lado. Se coloco bajo la regadera en el pequeño cubículo que era el aseo.  
  
Eran tan diferentes ellos dos. Ron tenia una familia padres y hermanos que lo querían, el solo a los Dursley ( si a eso se le puede llamar familia) , tenia a Mione ya no solo como amiga y el no había podido ni llegar a primera base con Cho. Y tiene un cuerpo que... pensó Harry sonrojándose de repente. Sus piernas flacas como palillos saliendo de las mangas de sus bóxer. Su cuerpo pequeño y escuálido lo hacia verse mas joven que su amigo que tenia un cuerpo atlético, su estomago ligeramente marcado al igual que su brazos poderosos con los que repelía con facilidad las poderosas bludgers. Recordó que la única razón por la que el era el capitán del equipo y no Ron fue por que el tenia mas tiempo en el equipo.  
  
- Harry - lo llamo Ron tendiéndole una mano. El agua corriendo ya sobre el, su cabello rojo echado hacia atrás. Harry se acerco. Casi resbalo en el piso húmedo pero Ron lo atrapo por la cintura. Le quito los lentes  
  
- Ron - musito Harry con la voz ahogada, sus rostros tan cercanos que casi se podían besar . Harry trago saliva. Los ojos de Ron fijos en el, sus labios húmedos entreabiertos.  
  
- Harry - repitió, su labios mas cerca - puedo usar tu shampoo?  
  
- Que? - grito Harry  
  
- Bueno si no quieres no  
  
- Eres un idiota Ron - le dijo Harry riéndose de sus propios estúpidos pensamientos - por supuesto que lo puedes usar, somos amigos no? Todo lo mío, es tuyo - dijo insinuante.  
  
- Gracias, Harry - dijo Ron, que no se dio cuenta de la entonación de las palabras de su amigo.  
  
SEGUNDO CAPI ARRIBA... Y VA EL TERCERO... 


	3. NUEVAS ACTITUDES FIN

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. FUERON CREADOS POR LA PLUMA DE CIERTA BRUJA LLAMADA ROWLIN (LA ODIO, ¿PORQUE HACE SUFRIR TANTO A MI ADORADO SNIVELLUS?, BRUJA MALA, MALA SORRY.. FUE UN LAPSUS... AH, APROVECHO PARA MANDARLES UN SALUDO A TODAS MIS AUTORAS FAVORITAS QUE NO HAN ACTUALIZADO... LAS ODIO.... ACTUALICEN PRONTO...MALVADAS)  
  
BUE... ESTE ES FINAL... YA LES HABÍA DICHO QUE ESTABA ACABADO... FINITO.. MUERTOY SIN DESEOS DE REVIVIR...  
  
Harry no podía dejar de pensar en Ron. Había estaba tan enamorado de Cho un instante y al siguiente... PUF... Mione dejo caer unos libros sobre su regazo.  
  
- Hola Harry, saludo, has visto a Ron? - negó con la cabeza - le dije que estudiaríamos juntos y se esfumo... bueno, aun estas tu..- le dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado - no te molesta que solo estudiemos tu y yo... bueno la profesora Macgonagall...  
  
- Mione, tenemos que estudiar ahora? - inquirió  
  
- Porque? - pregunto - te sientes mal?  
  
- No Mione, es solo que no tengo ganas de nada hoy.  
  
- Te molesta que este aquí? - le pregunto. Harry lo pensó por un segundo  
  
- No, no me molesta - abrió los brazos para que ella se acurrucara. Encogió las piernas sobre el sillón. Su cabeza en el hueco que formaban su cuello y cabeza - es increíble que ya hallan pasado cuatro años desde que nos conocimos -  
  
- Si, ya no somos niños buscando el peligro en cada rincón del colegio  
  
- Claro, ahora nosotros lo provocamos. Recuerdas el incidente con el troll? - girando un poco la cabeza para mirarla  
  
- Si no hubiera sido por ustedes yo estaría muerta -  
  
- Si no fuera por ti nosotros también estaríamos muertos. Aun no sabíamos ningún hechizo que nos pudiera servir para derrotar al troll y sin embargo...  
  
- Lo hicieron - corto Mione  
  
- Lo hicimos, tu le dijiste a Ron que hechizo usar. Nunca hubiera imaginado que fueras tan...  
  
- Valiente? - le interrumpió de nuevo  
  
- Tonta - termino Harry riéndose de la cara que puso Mione - oye, destruyo medio baño ¿que te hizo pensar que tu solita podrías derrotarlo?  
  
- Había leído sobre ellos - rió también - Harry los quiero tanto a ti y a Ron - el se volvió a verla. Hermione mirándolo cálidamente, sus labios buscando el sabor de los suyos.  
  
- Mione, no - se negó débilmente mientras sus labios se encontraban. Un beso lento y cariñoso, solo un beso de amigos. Se acurruco de nuevo en el.  
  
- Te amo Harry - dijo cerrando los ojos.  
  
Cuando Ron regreso los encontró dormidos, sonrió al verlos así. Se acerco a Mione y acaricio el enmarañado cabello castaño. La beso y aun dormida ella atrapo sus labios en un apasionado beso y casi estuvo a punto de caer sobre ellos.  
  
Se levanto y miro a Harry tranquilamente dormido. Los otros nunca se habían dado cuenta pero Harry solía tener pesadillas casi todas las noches y aunque Ron se dormía pronto tenia el sueño liviano en cuanto Harry empezaba a quejarse en sueños el se metía en su cama y le hablaba al oído suavemente para tranquilizarlo. Muchas veces Harry lo había retado por que se levantaba tarde sin saber que el era la causa de sus desvelos. Acaricio su pálida mejilla. El se estremeció un poco ante el contacto y Mione se movió abrazándolo. Ron se inclino para depositar un casto beso en su mejilla pero Harry se movió y sus labios se toparon con los suyos.  
  
Ron se levanto sonriendo. Bese a mi mejor amigo en la boca, pensó, como es que no me siento mal por ello. Después de asegurarse de que no había nada mas en la sala común saco su varita, una sonrisa maliciosa en su labios.  
  
- Insonorus - dijo apuntando a sus amigos - crucio - musito. Harry y Mione se despertaron de golpe el dolor comiéndolos desde dentro. Gritando sin voz. Mione nunca había sentido tanto dolor pero Harry ya había experimentado el cruciatus a manos de Voldemort y de Ron. Bajo su varita. Mione lo miro con enojo desde el piso. Harry le ayudo a levantarse.  
  
- Sonorus - ordeno Ron  
  
- Imbecil - grito Mione arrojándose hacia el al tiempo que sacaba de entre su túnica su varita y clavándosela en el cuello - que se supone que haces - Harry los miraba desde el sillón.  
  
- Divirtiéndome un poco - dijo sonriendo  
  
- Crucio - ordeno Mione. Ron cayo al piso aferrándose a la túnica de Mione, mordiendo sus labios para no gritar la sangre escapando por las comisuras. Miro a Harry con ojos suplicantes. Este saco su varita  
  
- Insonurus - dijo apuntándolo. Ron soltó a Mione sintiendo su cuerpo desgarrarse por dentro y gritando a su gusto, sin voz.  
  
- Ya basta Mione - dijo Harry después de unos minutos - YA MIONE - grito obligándola a romper el hechizo - sonorus - apuntándolo. Sujeto a Mione que estaba débil por realizar la maldición.  
  
- Tienes algo que decir? - dijo con voz fría, recostada sobre Harry para no caerse.  
  
- Si - gimió Ron levantado el rostro, la sangre corriendo por su barbilla - puedes hacerlo de nuevo - suplico.  
  
Ni Harry ni Mione hablaban sobre el tema aunque Ron les insistía en que no actuaran como si no hubiera ocurrido. Estaban en el campo de quidditch y mientras Harry y Ron entrenaban Mione leía algún libro. El entrenamiento le resultaba muy aburrido a Ron. Una bludger voló cerca suyo en ángulo perfecto para ... la bateo directo hacia Mione. Harry paso zumbando a su lado quitándole el bat. Su saeta de fuego era rápida y sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde. La bludger se encontraba a escasos dos metros de ella. Saco su varita con tranquilidad.  
  
- Inmobilus totalus - dijo Mione y después se llevo una mano a la boca bostezando, demostrándole a Ron que sus intentos eran de lo mas aburrido.  
  
- Son unos idiotas - grito Harry golpeando a Ron en el estomago con su propio bat  
  
- Era solo una broma - dijo con inocencia  
  
Siempre lograban convencer a Harry de sus locuras. Decían que debían estar preparados para ataque sorpresas y si se entrenaban, como esa mañana con la bludger, agudizarían sus sentidos. Acepto después de horas de insistencia. Se habían escapado de nuevo a la solitaria torre sur.  
  
Mione hizo sonar música y ella y Ron bailaban muy juntos mientras Harry se encontraba recostado en un rincón de la cámara, disfrutando del amor de sus amigos. Mione se volvió a el sonriendo y después le dijo algo al oído a Ron que también se volvió a verlo inquisitivamente. Después tendió una mano llamándolo a su lado. el se levanto sin mas acercándose a ellos. Ron lo tomo del hombro atrayéndolo hacia si pero Mione lo atrapo antes envolviéndolo totalmente y Ron se tuvo que conformar con abrazarse a la espalda de su novia moviéndose lentamente al son de la música. Para su sorpresa Mione beso en los labios a Harry lo cual no le molesto en lo mas mínimo.  
  
- Eres imposible Granger - dijo riéndose.  
  
Tomo a Harry de los hombros apretándose y apretándolo mas contra el cuerpo de Mione el rostro de Harry sobre el hombro de ella y Ron lo beso también. Un beso lento y cálido que Harry profundizo metiendo la lengua en la boca de su amigo.  
  
- Calmado Harry - le dijo Mione al oído - que ese dulcecito ya tiene dueña.  
  
- Uno para todos, recuerdas? - dijo Harry mirando aun a Ron que se había puesto tan rojo como su pelo pero que aun sonreía.  
  
- Ay Harry - dijo Mione deliciosamente apretada entre ambos chicos.  
  
La música se oia suave a través de las paredes del castillo, como dándole la bienvenida a una nueva etapa de las vidas de los tres chicos. Veian su mundo de una manera distinta y tratarian de atraparlo con las manos y destruirlo o cuidarlo si así lo deseaban. El mundo seria de ellos o de nadie. Como sellando una promesa unieron sus labios.  
  
SE QUE ES UN PATÉTICO FINAL. PERO YA ESTABA ESCRITO... NO PUEDO HACER NADA POR REVIVIRLO... SORRY...  
  
NOTA: POR SI NO LO NOTARON EN ESTE FIC LA RAZÓN QUE DA MIONE PARA ENCONTRARSE EN EL BAÑO CON EL TROLL SI ES VERDADERA. CREO QUE LA ESCRIBÍ POR ALGUNA PARTE... AH NO, YA CHEQUE Y NO LO ESCRIBÍ... RESULTA QUE MIONE SI INTENTA DERROTAR AL TROLL ELLA SOLITA.  
  
VOTRE MAUVAISE SORCIERE 


End file.
